po el pirata rojo
by Jair937
Summary: aventura Aventura situada en la época de los piratas una joven tigresa amor lujuria y ron vengan y naveguen con po
1. el comienso

Po el pirata rojo

kung fu panda es propiedad de sus autore y solo los tome prestados sin fin de lucro

Nuestra historia comienza en el palacio de gimen tigresa era la fiel comandante de la elite del emperador el cual era un viejo pando rojo que en sus días de juventud fue un notable guerrero.

Tigresa: mi señor a mandado a traerme *poniéndose de rodillas frente a el trono*

Shifu: si tigresa hay un terrible bandido que ha acotado la bala y el puerto de la ciudad tu misión es detenerlos

Tigresa: *levantándose y tomando su puño derecho con su mano izquierda* si mi señor daré hasta mi vida por servirles

Shifu: bien puedes retirarte

Tigresa* haciendo reverencia sale sin darle la espalda*

+afuera ella se topa con Tai lung+

Tai lung: con que te lo encargo a ti he me pregunto si tendrás lo necesario he oído que el sujeto es peligroso*ríe *

Tigresa* molesta con su forma fría de ver* soy más confiable que tu

Tai lung: talvez, aunque eres fría plana y cuadrada deberías llamarte cubito de hielo*ríe *

Tigresa: ha no te pasaste maldito idiota* le tira un fiero puñetazo *

Tai lung*lo detiene y el impacto de ambas manos levantaron el polvo*

Tigresa* suspira* no te preocupes estaré bien

Tía lung: es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores

…horas más tarde…

Víbora( hija del general víbora amiga de la infancia de tigresa y su consejera) estamos listos tigresa: bien no se retrasen*comienzan a caminar*

Mono: si comandante tigresa

Mantis* le da una mochila al mono con todo medicamento* suerte

Tigresa: tus bienes con nosotros mantis se necesita un medico

Mantis* intenta huir*noo no quiero morir

Víbora*sujetando a mantis con su cola y le da un látigo* ya oíste a tigresa

…un par de horas después….

Ellos acaban de llegar a la bala donde los rasgos de un fiero combate se veían varios barcos destruidos pero las casas de aldeanos estaban intactas pero puestos de cobro de impuestos fueron robados, así como barcos saqueados

Tigresa: quien hiso esto*acercándose a un guardia rinoceronte que tenía el basó vendado he inmovilizado*

Rinoceronte: fueron piratas mi comandante *le hace reverencia *

Mantis: pi... piratas am creo que deje el arroz en la lumbre *intenta huir*

Tigresa *lo asesina con la mirada*

Mantis: como desea iré a revisar a los demás heridos *se va escoltado por víbora*

…..en un bello velero bergantín de 10 cañones …

Los tripulantes celebraban gritando oro comida y hasta rin gracias a la ferocidad del capitán

Pero el capitán miraba al atardecer su oficial de cubierta se le acerca

Grulla: Po te encuentras bien

Po (vestido con un chaleco de capitán de España de esos bellos uniformes un sombrero tipo Napoleón y con sus pantalones demandados y botas pirata estilo yak sparro) he si hermano solo esto es duro, pero es lo correcto


	2. JUEGO DE MASCARAS

…..en un bello velero bergantín de 10 cañones …

Los tripulantes celebraban gritando oro comida y hasta ron gracias a la ferocidad del capitán

Pero el capitán miraba al atardecer su oficial de cubierta se le acerca

Grulla: Po te encuentras bien

Po (vestido con un chaleco de capitán de España de esos bellos uniformes un sombrero tipo Napoleón y con sus pantalones remendados y botas pirata estilo yak sparro) he si hermano solo esto es duro, pero es lo correcto

Grulla: es cierto Po aun así te ves mal* poniendo su ala sobre el hombro de Po*

Po: *animándose y acercándose a sus hombres* bien hecho chicos pongamos curso a casa

Grulla *gritando fuerte* ya oyeron perros de mar aseguren el mástil icen la mayor vamos a casa

Po: iré a mi camarote quedas a cargo grulla

 **Mientras en la bahía de gomen**

 **Tigresa leía reportes de este pirata que tenia un estilo peculiar de combate**

Tigresa: *frotándose las cines* lo único que me dicen en estos reportes es que es algo sobre natural quien eres pirata rojo

Víbora: tigresa descansa un poco desde que llegamos no as parado de investigar y comienza ha atardecer

Tigresa: *suspirando* el emperador me encargo esta misión

Víbora: si, pero como decía el **gran maestro Oogway** la mente fresca atrapa el melocotón al caer

Tigresa: está bien* no muy convencida*

Víbora: vallamos al pueblo comamos algo

Tigresa: ve tu yo me quedaré a descansar si oyes algo interesante me bienes a Contar

Víbora*asiéndole reverencia *si comandante

La bahía estaba llena de mercaderes que a pesar del caos el dia anterior abrían sus puestos víbora observa todo Asia un tiempo no estaba fuera y aunque había una misión pensaba disfrutar un poco

Víbora: que bello es este lugar*arrastrándose entre la multitud *

Dos cerdos con ropas de marineros platicaban cerca a un puesto callejero

Cerdo1: has oído de los piratas su capitán es un verdadero lobo de mar

Cerdo2: mmm si aún que no hubo muertos ni casas destruidas

Cerdo1: es cierto pero se llevaron todo

Cerdo2:si de seguro el próximo blanco sea el barco de ese pavorreal

Cerdo1:lor cheng es muy rico dicen que hiso su fortuna con esclavos de la isla del panda

Cerdo2:si cada año da una fiesta en este mes estará lleno de oro y comida

Ambos cerdos entran a una taberna víbora que los espiaba se queda pensando en eso y decide andar un poco mas por los muelles.

Con tigresa

Tigresa recostada se queda dormida

 **SUEÑO DE TIGRESA**

 **Tigresa caminaba el muelle destrozado y en llamas el pueblo ardía la gente escapaba de piratas encapuchados ella intenta detener a los piratas pero no podía tocarlos y grita despertando**

 **Fin del sueño**

Tigresa: tengo un mal presentimiento

En una isla rodeada por peligrosas rocas que podían hundir cualquier barco amenos que conocieras el camino los piratas desembarcan lo robado sus familias los residen quedando solo Po y grulla que no tenían familia ellos ase muchos años habían sido adoptados por un ganso que era un mercader pero había sido asesinado por alguien al poder

Po: *miraba la luna*

Grulla: también lo extraño pero aremos pagar a quien nos lo quito

Po: mm si lose de seguro si estuviera aquí nos daría una paliza por abre echo lo que hicimos aun que sea por una buena razón

Grulla: jajaja si y después hubiéramos comido sus fideos y lavado la cubierta por un mes

Po: hermano crees que sea lo correcto

Grulla: si Po no podemos dejar que el pueblo muera de hambre por la codicia de el…

Po: lo se mañana iremos a gomen para alistar el siguiente blanco

Grulla: *lo mira* si mi capitán

Po vamos a dormir un poco *bajando de el bote de un gran salto a pesar de ser un panda era fuerte y ágil *

Grulla: si *vuela asta llegar a su lado* mañana será otro dia

 **. A la mañana siguiente . .**

El sol salía trayendo la mañana los comerciantes empezaban su dia víbora entra al cuarto de tigresa la cual estaba sentada en el balcón

Víbora: estas bien

Tigresa: si averiguaste algo

Víbora: si e descubierto un posible blanco

Tigresa: bien entonces comencemos

Ellas piden una audiencia con lord shen el pavorreal sentado en un trono de oro en un enorme palacio alado de el mar

Tigresa: *asiento le reverencia* gracias por recibirnos excelencia

Lord shen : en que puedo servirla comandante

Tigresa: hemos venido por los resientes ataques y sabemos que dará un baile tememos sea el siguiente blanco

Lord shen: no se preocupen tengo a mis guardias además el castillo esta muy fortificado pero seria un honor tenerlas como invitadas al baile pues será de mascaras le diré a mi asistente que les de dos mascaras para que puedan entrar solo que a la fiesta no se deja entrar con ninguna arma

Tigresa: esta bien excelencia nos retiramos

 **EN EL PUEBLO**

Grulla y Po caminaban cuando una fuerte brisa llevo un papel contra la cara de el panda

Po:* dando giros y llorando como niño* quítamelo no auxilio me rindo moriré grulla te enredo mis figuras * caí al suelo en un completo drama*

Grulla: si no fueras mi hermano te patearía en el suelo* quitándole el papel de la cara y mira el papel y lo lee en voz alta * lord shen invita a participar en tres pruebas de habilidad, fueras y destreza los ganadores recibirán una mascara y una invitación al gran baile de lord shen

Po: *aun tirado en el suelo* buena idea grulla

Grulla: estas loco no podemos robarle si abra guardias asta debajo de las piedras

Po: entraremos ganando el concurso ya adentro creamos una distracción y los demás limpian el palacio de ese pavorreal

Grulla: estas loco

Po: funcionara es tan loco que nadie lo espera

Grulla: si capitán

 **ESA MISMA NOCHE EN EL FESTIBAL EN LA BAHIA**

 **Los concursos compensaban primero el de fuerza po se enfrentó a varios cerdos muelles al final con esfuerzo logra vender a un enorme cocodrilo grulla vence en la competencia de habilidad y el tercero lo gano un pequeño felino enmascarado**

 **Grulla** : Po este no será un problema

Po: humm no creo ven vamos a avisarnos

Una sombra los miraba des de lo alto

Sombra: prepara todo para nuestros invitamos

Gorila : si amo

 **Con tigresa**

 **Tigresa vestida con un vestido rojo chino con la espalda descubierta una mascara de carnaval y zapatos chinos y ligeramente maquillada**

Víbora: buala lista para roper corazones y cráneos

Tigresa: *apenada* todo esto no es necesario me siento como idiota

Mono *entrando* comanda…. Ay mama que belleza quieres salir guapa

Tigresa *gruñe* que deseas soldado

Mono comandante es usted oo*tiembla de miedo* am am todo es ta listo para la fiesta estaré entre los guardias y daré la señal si veo algo raro

Tigresa: bien hora vete

Mono bien señorita víbora si ve.. *posición de súplica* pan de bananas

Víbora :*divertida* te traeré un poco así que cumple tu misión

Mono* haciendo un saludo militar*sii señorita

 **EN EL BAILE**

 **El baile se encontraba lleno de políticos artistas y gente adinerada todos disfrutaban de los suculentos bocadillos**

Tigresa: víbora atenta *voltea a verla pero no la encuentra ella ya iba tomada de el ala de un joven * aja por un momento creí que lo tomaría enserio* suspira se hacerla a los bocadillos y delicadamente prueba el salmón "piensa oo que delicia " ella seguía asta que su pata toca una pata grande suave de pelaje negro su vista sube asta el alto macho de ojos color jade que la hipnotizan*

Po: * sonrojándose un poco ante aquella bella hembra que accidentalmente había tomado su mano* hoo hola también viniste solo por los bocadillos*sonríe tierno e inocente *

Tigresa* recobrando la cordura aleja su pata de la de el* mm algo así

Po:*embobado* bailaría tan bella dama con este humilde invitado *tomando suavemente la pata de tigresa y se inclina poniendo una rodilla en el suelo*

Tigresa:* quedando. Nuevamente hipnotizada * am esta bien

 **Ellos comienzan a bailar Po la había tomado de una pata y la otra de la cintura suavemente la guiaba aun que se llevaba algunos pisotones ambos se pierden en su mirada cuando la música se escucha un estruendo Po se aleja de ella**

 **Po** :* sacando un trabuco pirata ase un disparo al aire* gracias por la fiesta lord shen lamentamos arruinarla pero fueron robados por el pirata rojo* los guardias se van sobre el Po de fuertes golpes y técnicas de hapkido los desarma mandándonos a volar tigresa se quita la mascara y lo golpea tirándolo*

Tigresa: esta ves no escapadas* deteniéndose las manos encima de el*

Po: ya lo veremos* le roba un beso desconcentrándola y aprovechando para corre asta el balcón*

Tigresa* roja entre furia y pena se lanas a 4 patas tras de el* infame imbécil ladrón te te voy a matar te revivir para matarte de nuevo

Po: no me extrañes amor*po salta desde el balcón a la bahía donde grulla lo ayuda a subir al barco*

Grulla eres un psicópata en serio saltaste y tu plan funcionó

Po: soy un genio

Grulla: si genio ahora a escapar que tu novia nos quiere matar y no es otra mas que la temida general tigresa hija del emperador conocida como la dama de hierro

Po: en en serio* se desmaya pues prácticamente acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte*

 **EL BARCO DESAPARESE EN EL ORISONTE EN DIRECCION A LA LUNA**


	3. baile de mascaras

Po: soy un genio

Grulla: si genio ahora a escapar que tu novia nos quiere matar y no es otra mas que la temida general tigresa hija del emperador conocida como la dama de hierro

Po: en en serio* se desmaya pues prácticamente acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte*

 **EL BARCO DESAPARESE EN EL ORISONTE EN DIRECCION A LA LUNA**

 **Tigresa miraba el barco escapar y en su mente comienza a maldecir como era posible que ese sujeto alla logrado semejante robo dejándola en verguensa fente a todos y peor le acababan de robar su primer beso maldición maldición ese ese estupido demonio de ojos verdes*dice furiosa***

Víbora: tigresa te encuentras bien*acercándose pues era su amiga y se preocupaba tigresa se veía furiosa y cansada después de tantos problemas en esa fiesta*

Tigresa: no soy una tonta como deje que pasara esto* suspira se sentía furiosa herida y humillada * y mono

Mantis: el estará bien, pero esta inconsciente como los demás guardias fuera de piernas rotas y ojos morados estarán bien

Lord shen: veo que ni siquiera pueden asegurar su seguridad hablaré con el emperador de esto* el pavorreal ve de forma despectiva *

Tigresa: lo sentimos excelencia *ella se traga su orgullo las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza por verla así pero sabía que había fallado*

Ya unos días después

Todos los invitados a la fiesta eran interrogado sobre el dia de la fiesta toco el turno a el grupo de tigresa

Búfalo:* dirigiéndose a víbora* señorita reláteme lo acontecido

 **Flash back**

 **Víbora y tigresa entraban ala fiesta el aroma de los bocadillos ,flores la suave música y el ambiente distrajeron a víbora cuando ahí vio a aquel macho parecía ser un ave aquel macho se acercó a ella de una manera galante ase una reverencia bella dama concédame el honor de acompañar a tan fina y bella gema que con la luz de sus ojos ase competencia a las estrellas dijo el ave ofreciéndole el ala ella toma el ala del galán y band seca de los músicos a bailar víbora se contoneaba de manera hipnótica el ave la miraba y seguía su danza baila usted muy bien le comenta el ave Víbora lo mira y como se llama mi caballero el ave sonríe solo un amante sin nombre en esta noche donde las mascaras ocultan los rostro dice el ave en eso se oye el estruendo de un arma y el ave desaparece víbora corre a ver que había pasado be a tigresa sobre aquel macho y este le roba un beso y después la empuja para escapar y salta por la cornisa y logra huir .**

 **Fin de flash back**

 **Víbora:** eso fue lo que aconteció*dice ella terminando su relato*

Búfalo: bien gracias señorita puede retirase

Víbora sale y hacen pasar ha mono

 **Bufalo:** bien soldado mono usted estaba con los guardias sierto

 **Mono:** si así fue

 **Búfalo:** dígame que paso

Mono: todo paso así

 **Flash back**

 **Mono se unía a los guardias un rinoceronte se burlaba de el por ser tan pequeño mono en un rápido movimiento le quita el cinturón y se le caen los pantalones dejándolo en vergüenza mono: lindos calzones los demás se ríen pues traía calzones de corazoncito mono se rie pero le regresa el cinto rinoceronte: eres ágil lo bueno es que estas con nosotros los demás guardias comienzan a hacer las guardias mono cuidaba la torre en eso una figura femenina se le hacerla la dama enmascarada : hola lindo monito estoy aburrida dice dejando ver sus bellas piernas y un pelaje gris con manchas mono se acerca pero antes de reaccionar es noqueado por aquella hembra : bien uno menos faltan 49 la hembra noqueó a todos emboscándolos en sus guardias mono despertó después en el hospital.**

 **Fin de flash Back**

 **Mono suspira al terminar**

 **Búfalo:** un par de piernas por poco te cuestan la vida y a los demás debería mandarte a prisión pero solo te suspender un mes

 **Mono:** esta bien supongo* sale de el lugar*

 **Mientras tanto en la isla donde habían desembarcando**

Po: soñé que cometía suicidio con la comandante tigresa al besarla

Grulla: no fue un sueño

Po: va a matarme

Grulla: si te colgara de los panditas mientras te usa de costal de Box y después usara tu piel de tapete

Po: bueno y el botín

Grulla le muestra a Po todo lo robado había mucho oro joyas entre las cosas había una espada que perteneció al padre de ellos

Po: fue el ese maldito pavorreal

Grulla a si parece por cierto song era el enmascarado

Po: entiendo

Song*la bella leopardo de las nieves se acerca y lo abofetea* la besaste eso no se quedara así Po

Song era una amiga de el desde niños había sido alumna de un maestro de muai tai también había sido bailarina antes de que la isla de ellos fuera tomada por un lord que nadie conocía pero les aviar quitado todo obligándolos a huir por eso Po decidió ser un pirata para salvar a su pueblo

 **En otro lugar en el palacio de lord shen**

El pavorreal reía psicóticamente

Al fin el plan esta en marcha y el nuevo emperador tendrá una visita de mi parte dice con su espada en la mano y rodeado por su ejercito


	4. se tiño de sangre

Hola amigos gracias por sus comentarios sigan dejándolos pronto ares otro fic bueno sin mas el capitulo

 **SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

 **Po** : fue ese maldito*tomando la espada de su padre poniéndola en su cintura* pero por que abra matado a papa

Grulla: no lose pero lo averiguaremos* poniendo el ala en su hombro *tal vez papa dejo alguna pista en su despacho en casa

 _ **En el**_ **palacio** _ **de gomen**_

 _ **El emperador que era un panda rojo estaba con su amado hijo el cual también era el comandante supremo de la marina real de gomen**_

Tai log: padre lord shen viene en camino al parecer a sido robado pero tengo un mal presentimiento además aparecer el pirata es un panda pensé que ya no quedaban después de que aquel desastre natural pasara

Shifu: un panda…. El ultimo que vi era el hijo de ping tai long investiga sobre un comerciante de nombre ping tal vez encontremos una pista sobre este pirata rojo

Tai long : si padre* hace referencia y sale del salón del trono*

Shifu jugaba con su barba ping viejo amigo que esta pasando dice comenzando ah recordar la ultima ves que vio a ese ganso loco

 **-Flash back.-**

Shifu viendo el horizonte en la popa de cubierta el amanecer en el mar era tan tranquilo el ganso que controlaba el timón deja a su oficial de cubierta y se le acerca

Biejo amigo algo te molesta* poniendo su ala sobre sus hombros *

Shifu sonríe: no viejo amigo solo pienso que al regresar el consejo de generales quiere que me presente tal vez me pidan que me vuelva consejero del emperador extrañar el viajar aun que mi nueva hija necesitara un buen hogar

Ping: *riendo* y la tuviste con alguna felina ahora que estuviste en Asia

Shifu: no la encontré en un orfanato la tenían encerrada y la trataban como aun monstruo pero es por que ellos no están acostumbrados a felinos grandes así que desidia traerla

Ping te entiendo es como mis chicos los encontré flotando en una caja a un bb panda y un huevo de grulla y esos dos son mi mayor felicidad

Bajo cubierta tigresa dormía sobre un enorme cojín echa bolita como la linda cachorra que era Po y grulla la observaban

Grulla* en voz baja* te digo que debe ser niño

Po: es tas loco es niña además es linda

Grulla: tu ves lindo todo

Po: no es cierto

Grulla: si no fueras mi hermano te patearía

Tigresa : *levantándose a cuatro patas mientras se estira como felina*

Po hola quieres jugar

Tigresa pero soy un monstruo *se aleja*

Po: *con sonrisa inocente* nee los monstruos son feos grandes y con mucho pelo y dientesotes anda ven a jugar

Tigresa *sonríe* no me ves como mostró?

Po: no anda vamos *la toma de la mano*

Ellos comienzan a jugar los juguetes de Po eran mas resistentes aun que estaban mordisqueados ellos jugaban a los piratas corrían por la cubierta

Ping *sonríe* mira eso viejo amigo

Shifu miraba a aquella pequeña sonreír eso lo hacia sentir un cálida y pacifica paz

El viaje llegaba a su fin a lo lejos se veía gomen

Tigresa un poco triste miraba la ciudad pronto tendría que dejar a sus nuevos amigos

Po se acerca el masticaba un pedazo de bambú

Po: pasa algo* se sienta a su lado en una banca al dejar caer su cuerpo la banca se levanta del lado de tigresa haciéndola caer sobre Po*

Tigresa *se rie y se acomoda*eres pachoncito no quiero irme eres mi primer amigo y extrañare jugar* se pone triste*

Po pero harás muchos amigos en tu casa además siempre sere tu amigo te lo juro por todas mis figuras de acción

Tigresa se rie*esta bien panda

:….Fin de flash back …

Shifu levantándose y tomando su tasa de te junto con la tetera acercándose a la ventana sombras se acercan a gomen

 **Con Po en el barco**

 **Po** y grulla buscaban en el camarote encontrando cosas viejas como algunos juguetes algunas pinturas de ellos de niños

Po: jajajaja mira es papa pobre *en el retrato ambos le hallaban del bigote*

Grulla: si el era genial aun recuerdo cuando me enseño a volar

Po: matare a ese maldito pavorreal yo juro que lo aplastar*dice triste y furioso*

Grulla: si te apoyo asta el fin del mundo hermano

En ese momento entra uno de los tripulantes con un mensaje se lo entrega a grulla y sale corriendo grulla lo desenvuelve y comienza a leer el reporte

Grulla : un cargamento de armas va para ese estúpido escondido en uno de los barcos mercantes

Po: vamos a hundirlo prepara a los hombres

Grulla: a la orden capitán

 **En la bahía**

Tae long : *subía a su barco el cual era muy grande el vestía como comandante* bien hombres prepárense hoy escoltaremos la llegada de los barcos mercantes

Todos: si señor y comienzan a preparar la partida tae long sube asta el. Timón y comienza a navegar hacia la salida de la bahía seria un viaje tranquilo y de rutina ellos llegan al punto al llegar ven a los barcos dos galeones mercantes pero algo no dejaba a tae long tranquilo era un mal presentimiento mientras compensaban el viaje a la bahía de goumen

Un velero bergantín con velas rojas y una bandera pirata les da alcance el velero era rápido antes de que pudieran ponerse en posición de combate se oye un grito y una ráfaga de viento como cuchillas corta todas las cuerdas de las velas los piratas suben al barco Tae Long salta y de una fuerte patada manda a varios a volar Po va hacia el y de un rodillazo lo hace dar un paso hacia atrás Tae long sonríe hacia tiempo no tenia un bien oponente ellos comienzan a pelearse kung fu contra muaytai Po sujeta la nuca de tae long pero antes de constar el rodillazo el abre las manos de Po y lo golpea con las palmas de las manos en el estomago la pelea era impresionante los piratas habían tenido que regresar al barco pero en ese mismo momento un lobo con un parche en el ojo sale de uno de los barcos mercantes que habían rodeado a ambos barcos

Lobo: saquen la artillería* grita con voz fuerte*

De ambos barcos mercantes salen lobos con ametralladoras (nota son las ametralladoras de manivela de las primeras fabricadas) y un cañón con forma de dragón

Grulla:po ay que huir

Po: si

Pero antes de que lo lograrán ambos barcos abren fuego grulla usa sus alas de justicia para alcanzar a rescatar su barco pero el barco donde tae long y Po estaban empieza a ser destrozado tae log roma a los que sobrevivían y los arroja al barco pirata recibe algunos tiros Po intenta ayudarlo pero en eso el barco estalla con Po y tae long aun en el solo algunas maderas flotaban

Grulla: hermano hermano….* un grito fuerte lleno de furia los marinos lo sujetan mientras unían de ahí*

Lobo: lo logramos dos pájaros de un tiro ahora a la bahía el amo nos espera…

Espero les guste este capitulo gracias por sus comentarios


	5. el canto de la sirena

Pero antes de que lo lograrán ambos barcos abren fuego grullo usa sus alas de justicia para alcanzar a rescatar su barco, pero el barco donde tae long y Po estaban empieza a ser destrozado tae log toma a los que sobrevivían y los arroja al barco pirata recibe algunos tiros Po intenta ayudarlo, pero en eso el barco estalla con Po y tae long aun en el solo algunas maderas flotaban

Grulla: hermano hermano…* un grito fuerte lleno de furia los marinos lo sujetan mientras unían de ahí*

Lobo: lo logramos dos pájaros de un tiro ahora a la bahía el amo nos espera…

Ya un par de horas después Po había llegado a la playa bastante herido

¿: tu* una figura con una capa que cubría su rostro toma a Po y subiéndolo a una careta se lo lleva hasta una cabaña *

Mantis: * sube al panda * quien es

Tigresa: *quitándose la capucha* es alguien de mi pasado, pero antes de entregarlo quiero albar con el cúralo

Mantis: está bien *comienza a curarlo con apucultura °

 **Tigresa sale de la cabaña la cual estaba algo alejada de la ciudad**

Víbora: quien es el *la mira algo estrañada*

Tigresa: es….. Po el panda del que te conté escuche a mi padre y tae hablando de el no puedo creer que él sea el pirata rojo tan temido, pero de niños era un niño dulce mi primer amigo quiero saber que está pasando

Víbora: jeje si además te robo tu primer beso y resulta que era tu amor tu primer amor

Tigresa* roja de coraje y vergüenza * no debí contarte lo cuando éramos niñas

Víbora: lo siento amiga

En otro lugar la costa de la isla del pirata Song caminaba por la costa cuando ve restos de un barco entre ellos ve a un leopardo de las nieves mal herido ella como puede lo lleva hasta su casa

Song: * empezaba a curar sus heridas * wow jejeje debes ser un gato terco para a ver sobrevivido

Un par de días habían pasado en el castillo las terribles noticias avisan sido muy duras para el rey se preparaban para el funeral de tae long tigresa era la más afectada era su hermano en su mejor amigo y se había ido después de la ceremonia ella va a la cabaña donde tenían a Po

Tigresa: mantis vete descansa quiero estar sola con el

Mantis: no lo mate me costó mantenerlo entre los vivos, pero aun no despierta

Tigresa: * con mirada asesina levanta la mano en amenaza de aplastarlo * sal de aquí no estoy de humor

Mantis sale dando brincos

Tigresa: lo mira despierta sé que eres tu Po mi corazón me lo dice necesito respuestas

Po: *moviéndose un poco* has tus preguntas y no me mates

Tigresa: si quisiera matarte ya estarías muerto* pasa su mano por su cabeza * primero que paso con tae log el capitán que fue a arrestarte

Po: fuimos a hundir el barco de ese pavorreal nos informaron que viajaba cargado de armas no esperábamos otro barco él nos intentó detener, pero de los barcos mercantes sacaron armas modernas en segundos volvieron astillas el barco

Tigresa: porque has estado atacando a lord shen

Po: ese imbécil mato a mi padre y nos despojó de todo a la aldea

Tigresa: siempre he sospechado de ese pajarraco aún me recuerdas* tigresa saca aquel peluche de panda que Po le dio cuando niños*

Po: wow entonces si eres tu jeje ese día en el baile sabía que te conocía además te veías tan hermosa

Tigresa: * lo abofetea sonrojada* me robarse mi primer beso espero te hagas responsable además me pusiste en vergüenza debería colgarte de allá debajo de la torre más alta del castillo

Po.:*pálido imaginando tan terrible destino* am am también fue mi primer beso estamos a mano

Tigresa: te perdonare solo por ser mi primer amigo pero creo tendré que entregarte aun que primero quiero investigar a lord shen

Po: ten cuidado ese imbécil ya mato ha mi padre y nada lo detendrá

Tigresa: ya no soy la niña pequeña puedo cuidarme y si las cosas son como dices el mato a mi hermano lo hare pagar cuando termine el infierno al que ira le parecerá el paraíso

Po: no porque yo lo matare primero pagara por lo que ha hecho

 **Mientras en la casa de Song**

Song se acerca con la comida tae long la mira y sonríe

Tae long: gracias hermosa me has salvado la vida y cuidado de mi eres mi bello angel de la guarda

Song:* se sonrojo y le comienza a dar de comer* aja le as de decir cosas bonitas a todas me alegra que estés bien me sorprende lo rápido que te has curado cuando te encontré parecidas coladero eres terco te aferrarse a la vida

Tae long: tengo que vivir para cuidar de mi familia mi pueblo y ahora de ti* toma suavemente la mano de song*

Song : coqueto bueno hummm tu hermana y padre se veian mal en tu funeral seguro de no decirles que estas aquí

Tae long: no se que sheng planeó esa emboscada ahora piensa que estoy muerto puedo aprovechar el elemento sorpresa para cuando agar su movimiento

Song: jeje eres un buen estratega verdad gatito coqueto *sonrie*

Tae long: gracias bombon bueno ayúdame debo ver a ese tal grulla es ahora el capitán y líder y necesitaré su ayuda

Song: esta bien puedes caminar

Tae long se levanta y camina apoyándose en song caminando hacia la aldea donde se encontraba grulla

 **En el** **castillo de sheng**

Lobo: amo las armas están listas en un par de días los soldados terminarán con el adiestramiento

Lord shen: bien pronto goumen me pertenecerá y después china y empezara el año del pavorreal

Lobo pero amo estamos a medio año solo abra 6 meses en su año

Lord shen:* lo mira con cara de asesino* que dijiste

Lobo*nervioso sacando una banderita* Feliz año del pavorreal

Lord shen : empieza los preparativos

Lobo: si amo* con un fuerte aullido convoca a los lobos los cuales cargaban cajas con munición armas modernas granadas ametralladoras y cañones*

Lord Shen: el mundo estará a mis pies y lo pisar como un tapete viejo

 _ **Con tigresa**_

Tigresa había regresado al castillo y entraba donde el emperador

Tigresa: excelencia podemos hablar *fijándose que no hubiera nadie mas dentro y sierra la puerta*

Shifu : que pasa hija

Tigresa: padre necesito que me escuche

Shifu:* se tensa tigresa solo le desia así cuando le dice. Cosas serias o cuando algo le pasa* soy todo orejas que pasa

Tigresa: algo raro pasa con lord shen deseo investigarlo

Shifu: mmm no hija el vendrá a una junta del consejo de maestros en unos días mejor descansa la perdida de tae fue muy dura debes descansar así que te relevare de tu cargo unos días después puedes hacer la investigación

Tigresa: pero padre *golpea uno de los pilares* es hoy segura de que el mato a tae y a muchos mas

Shifu* con voz firme* por favor cálmate ahora vete a descansar

Tigresa: *gruñe furiosa y sale serrando la puerta con mucha fueras agrietando el marco de la puerta*

Shifu: lo siento hija no puedo dejar que te pase lo que a tae

 **En la isla**

Grulla despertaba rodeado por botellas vacías había perdido a su hermano a su padre se sentía furioso culpable extrañaba a ese oso bobo que siempre luchaba por lo correcto aun que le costara la vida

Grulla: hermanito vuelve deja el cielo y trae a papa* en su ala sostenía la foto donde estaban el su padre y po*

Song:*golpea el marco de la puerta* puedo pasar

Grulla: que quieres* con voz de ebrio* si vienes a decirme que todo estará bien que esto no es lo que Po desearía te saco a patadas

Tae long : no deberías hablarle así a la dama

Grulla* abre los ojos y el pico caso a90°* si tu estas vivo Po podría estarlo ahora dime que quieres

Tae long: tengo el presentimiento que el estúpido pajarracos hará su movimiento durante la reunión de maestros en unos días si ese pajarraco loco mata a los maestros podría hacerse con el poder

Grulla: mm que planeas la verdad es que el de los planes era el panda

Tae long : debemos aprovechar el elemento sorpresa ir de apoco a la ciudad cuando agar su movimiento todos estaremos en la ciudad y impediremos que la tome 

Grulla: bien alistare a mis hombres espero tu plan funcione

 _ **En el castillo**_

Uno de los capitanes de la guardia hablaba con un lobo

Lobo: bien tu pago *le entrega una gran bolsa de jemas *cuando mi amo controle todo serás nombrado general

Rinoceronte: eso suena muy bien mis hombres están listos durante la reunión ocurrirá todo mas les vale cumplir su palabra

Mono que aviar visto al lobo entrar espiaba la conversación en su mente piensa en informar al emperador pero de seguro no lo dejarían ni acercarse desde que perdió su puesto solo lo dejaban estar en las barracas por que hacia el aseo tigresa de seguro ella si lo escucharía el va discreto a buscarla pero solo encuentra a víbora mono la agarra y le tapa la boca víbora forcejea

Mono ssshu soy yo señorita

Víbora:* se calma mono le destapa la boca* rara formamde acercarte si quieres una cita solo pide la

Mono :no es eso debo albar con la capitana

Víbora: esta fuera del castillo te llevaré pero debes darme tu palabra que no dirás nada de lo que veas

Mono: tiene mi palabra

Víbora y mono band a la cabaña víbora oye un pequeño ronroneo

Víbora:*ablando bajo* solo espero no nos mate por interrumpir…

 _ **Hola amigos asta aquí el capitulo un saludo ha**_

Guest gracias por tu aprecio y agarre la idea que me dejaste en los debieras

RizeNeoWolf gracias y comentarles que le hice una entrevista a Po el guardián de la jema del dragón tanbien un saludo a izanami que es de mis personajes favoritos de su dic

Ilse Jean Pataki hola a espero un nuevo capitulo y poder platicar contigo


End file.
